mama bear Clarke
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Bellamy gets hurt and tries to hide it but Clarke finds out. Mostly just fluff, I love the mum and dad dynamic between them. (Its 2;30 AM so sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Clarke was sitting in the drop-ship, rolling the bandages she had just made and trying to get some semblance of organisation in the small area set up as an infirmary. There had been a big storm the night before and most of the wall surrounding the camp had fallen down meaning everybody had a job. There had already been four kids in to see her with injuries ranging from 'Getting distracted while using an axe' to 'splinters really hurt okay?'

Once the wall was repaired it would be a lot calmer, especially injury wise, but it was always good to be prepared so Clarke was gathering a small kit of medical supplies.

They also needed food but she figured Bellamy would take care of that. He would probably walk into camp with a haul of meat and say something about "bringing home the bacon as per usual" and she would roll her eyes but be thankful that he was. They lead the camp together but they did have their domains of expertise. Opposites do attract after all though she would definitely not say he completed her. She may, however, admit that she was glad to have him around.

Jasper came into the drop-ship then and Clarke expected him to present his finger and announce that the splinters really had it in for him today but instead he looked nervous.

"What have you done this time Jasper?" Her voice was stern but she smiled warmly not minding at all how much he reminded her of a little boy asking his mother for help.

"Huh? Oh, no it's not me it's Bellamy. Miller fell off the top of the wall and Bellamy caught him but I heard something break. It wasn't Miller and Bellamy said he was fine but I could tell he wasn't and- I just thought you'd want to know." Jasper was wringing his hands and Clarke could tell he was worried. He had gotten really attached to his two leaders.

"Thank you Jasper, where is he now?"

The boy barely managed to get the words "Still working on the wall the stubborn bastard." Before Clarke had marched out the door patting Jasper on the shoulder on her way out.

The wall was looking a lot better than that morning and Clarke quickly found Bellamy near the gate hammering in a few posts. He was getting the job done but Clarke could tell he was in pain; his breaths were shallow and it looked as if he was trying hard not to curl his arm around his chest as he worked.

Determinedly striding towards him with Jasper following behind caused a few heads to turn and someone to let out a low "ooh someone's in trouble." Clarke slowed her pace and tried to replace her scowl with a relaxed smile.

Bellamy had once let slip that "I wish you wouldn't contradict me in front of the kids." That had made the whole 'camp mum and dad' thing make a lot more sense but she knew it upset him when she undermined him like that so she tried to be as casual as possible.

"Hey Bellamy, how's the wall coming?" He turned and looked at her, noticing the hovering Jasper and the number of watchful eyes looking on, and tried to stand up a little straighter.

"Good, the front sections almost fully repaired, we should be done by lunch tomorrow."

Clarke nodded and asked a few more lame questions about the wall until the delinquents got bored of watching and carried on with their work. Clarke nodded towards the drop ship and waited for Bellamy to drop his tools before going inside.

"Thanks Jasper I can take it from here." She smiled at the boy and he left, looking nervously at Bellamy and hoping that he somehow didn't realize he had ratted him out.

"What do you need Princess? More seaweed? Cause we just went out and got some like two days ago, I thought-"

Clarke interrupted him. "Take your shirt off and sit on the table."

She realized how that sounded a second too late and Bellamy smirked, only making her scowl return.

"Usually you have to pay to see someone strip."

Clarke only raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Jasper told me you got hurt so don't pretend your fine. Now on to the table so I can check you over."

She walked over to the table and sat down on her stool watching him as he nervously shrugged.

"It's fine, that kid worries too much and besides the wall won't get finished on time if I stop every time I get an ouchie."

"Don't you test me Bellamy Blake. Sit on the damn table."

He sighed in defeat and hefted himself up to sit on the table in front of her. There wasn't any point in arguing with her and at least she had waited until they were inside to yell at him.

Clarke leaned forward and lifted his shirt gently to reveal some deep bruises and a graze or two over the unnatural bumps on his chest. She prodded them gently and although Bellamy was silent she didn't miss the quick intake of breathe or his fingers that turned white against the table.

"Your ribs are definitely broken. I'd say two of them with a third that's cracked. What happened?"

"Miller's foot slipped on the top of the wall and he fell. I caught him but he isn't a small guy and his elbow dug in on impact. He's okay though."

Clarke grabbed a wash cloth and dipped it into a water bucket nearby before wrapping it around his chest. The cold would help to stop the pain and swelling.

"It looks like you cushioned his fall with your own body. Why didn't you come and see me as soon as it happened? Jasper was worried and this could have been a serious injury."

Bellamy ducked his head at her stern tone, looking guilty. He hated it when she told him off and he would usually start arguing at this point but he was just too sore. As much as their bickering amused him he didn't actually like to see her upset.

"The wall has to get built Clarke-"

He changed tactics when he saw her glaring at him "Look, I didn't realize how bad it was okay? I thought I'd just been winded and it would go away eventually."

The girl shook her head and placed a hand on his chest.

"Next time come straight to me even if you think it's nothing. Take a deep breath for me."

Bellamy gripped the table as he drew in a breath. It was shallow and strained which made the creases between Clarkes eyes deepen. She moved her hands to his back and repeated the order to breathe in. When he winced at the painful breath Clarke removed her hands and leant back on her stool.

"From what I can tell your lungs seem to be intact but breathing will be painful for a while. Make sure you take deep breaths every so often so that your ribs heal properly. For now we'll try to reduce the pain and swelling and I'll wrap your chest before you go as well."

Bellamy could tell she was still angry at him and groaned mentally at how infuriating girls could be. He had learnt from many experiences with a pissed off Octavia that apologizing early was always a good idea.

"Clarke, I'm sorry I didn't tell you okay? I didn't know you'd get so upset about it." She looked up at him surprised that he had apologized but not entirely satisfied.

"Just tell me next time okay? We're supposed to be leading this camp together and that means we trust each other. What would have happened if your injury turned out to be worse and you hadn't told me? What would I do if something happened to you?"

She looked away from his concerned eyes realizing she had been getting a little too close to confessing how important he was to her. She wasn't in love with him, as far as she knew but he was important to her in a way she couldn't describe.

'Screw it' she thought 'for all the self-loathing the guy did, he deserved to know he was more than the monster he thought he was.'

"Bellamy your important okay? The kids need you, I need you. I wouldn't be able to run this camp by myself."

"Yeah you would."

She ignored his melancholy smirk.

"Well I wouldn't want to. Those kids look up to you Bellamy Blake and don't think they won't copy you and hide injuries so they won't disappoint you by being weak."

He looked confused at that. "They wouldn't hide injuries to avoid disappointing me that's ridiculous. I wouldn't think they were weak anyway. More like they don't want to get told off by the mama bear for being careless."

Clarke laughed and removed the wet cloth from Bellamy's chest so she could start wrapping his ribs.

"Oh yes they would. I know for a fact that Monroe has a broken finger and Michael cut his arm getting distracted by Tanya's ass. They just haven't been in to see me yet and I am not a Mama bear."

Bellamy laughed. "Oh, okay. Sure."

Clarke shook her head again, smiling as she finished up the bandages around her co-leaders torso. She patted his knee and stood up from her stool to put away the supplies.

"You're all good to go. Just supervising today for you though, no lifting anything for a few days and you'll be taking it easy until your ribs heal."

The man eased off the table and saluted her with a smirk. "Whatever you say Doc."

"Oh and send in Monroe and Michael for me will you?"

He nodded and walked out smiling only to see half of the delinquent's running back to their posts from where they were obviously listening by the opening of the drop-ship.

Bellamy saw Monroe and Michael trying to hide behind a portion of the wall. "Go on in you two, and make sure you apologize." He couldn't help but smile a little at the two as they mumbled apologies as they went inside. He could already hear Clarke telling them off. And she said she wasn't a mama bear.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke stood by the gate watching as the boys trudged back from their hunt. Bellamy and miller had seen a few deer out and wanted to try and get one for dinner with some of the other boys and Finn had taken Monty out to get some herbs and other plants.

There were often injuries after hunts and Clarke would wait at the gate each time wondering who she would have to patch up this time.

As she counted off each of the boys (and two girls) as they came in she was pleased that they all seemed to be alive and no one looked to be injured. But as Finn and Monty walked in she noticed the younger boy ducking his head and trying hard to cover his face.

She was just about to say something when Finn moved in front of Monty to block her sight of him and ushered the boy away faster.

Bellamy stepped in front of her then taking her shoulders and trying to angle her away from the two retreating boys. How very subtle of them.

"Hey Clarke! How was everything at camp when we were gone? You get the kids sorted out on the wall? Any injuries today?"

She looked at him and tried to concentrate with his warm hands wrapped around her arms.

"It was fine there were only a few minor cuts today. How did the hunt go?"

Bellamy relaxed a bit and let his hands slip from her arms, gesturing to the deer being dragged in instead.

"Yeah everything went according to plan. We got the deer, Finn got those plants and stuff for you and we even found some berries on the way back."

She nodded but crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"How did Monty go?"

'Oh Crap' Bellamy thought he might have been able to avoid this conversation.

"He was fine. He was pretty happy when he found that plant you two were talking about using as a painkiller. I think he's pretty tired from the walk though you should just let him rest for a bit. I think he said something about having a nap."

Clarke wasn't convinced. He hadn't even called her princess. Something, must have happened she just didn't know what.

Bellamy seemed to realize she wasn't falling for it and decided to distract her in a way that worked with every other girl in the camp. He said something about it being too hot and stripped off his shirt stretching out in a way that he knew she would appreciate. But when he looked at her she was moving forward to press her fingers against his almost healed ribs and he deflated instantly. Of course she would focus on his injuries instead of the abs he worked so hard on.

"Your ribs are almost all healed. Did they hurt at all today? I hope you've been taking deep breaths like I told you."

She was still prodding his ribs and smoothing her fingers over the last of the bruises there.

Bellamy sighed. "You just can't help yourself can you princess?"

She looked confused and instead asked her own question.

"Are you going to tell me what happened with Monty or am I going to have to ask him myself and yell at you later?" Bellamy groaned and tried pleading with her.

"Clarke he's fine seriously it was nothing. I even checked him over before we started walking back."

"Bellamy-"

"You can't baby him Clarke."

"I do not baby him Bellamy! Now tell me what happened." People were starting to look their way and Bellamy groaned again but gave in when her death glare didn't let up.

"We ran into a grounder." Clarke looked horrified and Bellamy quickly added. "A small one! He wasn't very old but he got a few hits in on Monty. But Clarke, seriously Monty was fine we got the grounder off him before any damage was done."

Clarke stormed past him to the drop-ship were Monty had gone with Finn. Bellamy tried to stop her but she shrugged off his hands when he grabbed at her arms.

"Clarke come on, I get roughed up all the time and hell, you've had your face busted up a few times you never go this crazy!"

She spun around surprising him. "But it's Monty! He's- Your thick head can take a beating but Monty is different."

"Clarke you baby him too much." And that set her off again.

"I do not! I am allowed to be worried Bellamy Blake. Just go help with dinner I'll deal with you later. And you too Finn, don't think I forgot about you hiding this too!" Space-walker had tried slipping out of the back of the drop-ship but cursed when she yelled at him.

Clarke marched into the drop-ship and tried not to panic as she searched for Monty. Bellamy said it was only a few punches but she wouldn't trust it until she saw him for herself.

She could hear voices from the second level and she stood still, listening.

"Clarke's going to be mad. But they look pretty cool maybe Harper will want you to tell her about it huh? Maybe in the tent? Late at night?"

It was jasper and Clarke raced up the ladder and threw open the hatch.

The two boys were sitting on a bench sorting some herbs when they turned to look at her seeming nervous.

"You aren't going to yell at me are you?" Clarke moved over to Monty and took his face gently in her hands. There were sore looking bruises blooming across his jaw and his cheek and lip were swollen. He had a black eye too, making only one eye usable.

"Oh Monty why did you let those idiots hide this? It's already swelling."

Okay so maybe Bellamy was right about her babying him but Monty _was_ different. He was sweet and innocent, well apart from the alcohol and drugs but Monty didn't like violence. He didn't break things, he made them, he did amazing things with that head of his and the thought of anyone hurting him was upsetting.

"It's okay Clarke it's not as bad as it looks."

Clarke raised an eyebrow and he rolled his good eye.

"Okay it feels like someone stomped on my face but I'm okay. And I got those herbs we were talking about."

Clarke sighed. He was smiling and he did seem to be okay. A hand landed on her shoulder and she turned to see Bellamy holding a wet wash cloth.

"Sorry Clarke I should have told you. He is okay though, we just didn't want you to worry."

She took the cloth gratefully and started pressing it gently to Monty's face to try to help the swelling to go down.

"Okay, just tell me next time. I thought you would have learnt from when you hurt your ribs. You. Do. Not. Hide. Injuries. Is that clear?"

The three boys nodded and Clarke pressed a quick kiss to Monty's forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Monty smiled and Jasper started whining.

"Hey why does Monty get a mum kiss? I want a mum kiss."


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke sighed again at the petulant looking teenager standing in front of her. Bellamy stood at the back of the drop ship leaning casually against the wall as if he didn't give a single shit about the entire situation. Which he probably didn't.

"Clarke pleeeaaase we'll be careful I swear and we've been working really hard. We deserve this, and you do too, you should come! Please? Come on it'll be fun."

Clarke opened her mouth to speak but jasper interrupted before she had a chance.

"And yes I promise to check the water for logs and dangerous stuff before I jump in."

Bellamy snickered from his place against the wall as Clarke narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Jasper I said no."

"But Clarke!"

"No Jasper. I know it's hot and I know you want to go swimming but no one actually knows how to swim and last time we went in Octavia almost got eaten."

Jasper, knowing he was losing, resorted to drastic measures. Dragging Monty over from where he had been standing quietly to the side, Jasper planted him in front of their stern leader. Poor Monty stood there confused until Jasper slapped his hands on his best friends cheeks and smushed them together. Monty rolled his eyes as Bellamy started laughing.

"Come on Clarke. You can't say no to this face! Look at his wittle face."

Clarke smiled, despite herself.

"Fine, you can go. But Bellamy has to go with you and so does Octavia."

Bellamy joined in the eye rolling as he walked over to the small group. Octavia was the only one Clarke had taught CPR to.

"No one's going to drown, princess. I'll take care of them. But you should come too, it'll be fun."

Clarke almost wanted to. Almost. But she had too much to do back at camp and someone had to watch over the rest of the kids while their 'dad' was out.

She told them as such and went back to her work as the three trailed out of the tent in excitement.

Clarke was focused on the roll of bandages in her hand and jumped slightly when someone hugged her from behind.

"Thank you Clarke. I promise to be careful."

The medic smiled and hugged the kid back, as much as she could from where he was behind her.

"You better be. Don't come crying to me if you get hurt doing something stupid."

The kid squeezed her and ran off, calling over his shoulder as he went.

"Okay Mom, see you later!"

...

Bellamy watched the delinquents in the water and smiled at the sight of them all having fun. It had been a great idea to take them all swimming and they hadn't seen any sight if the monster work that had attacked his sister so long ago. He wanted to thank the kid that had convinced Clarke to let them all go but a sweep of the area showed no sign of the goggled teenager.

Bellamy got out of the water and looked around, hoping to find Jasper with the other kids but there was no sight of him. He saw Monty not too far away looking worried and waded through the water to get to him.

"Hey Monty, have you seen Jasper anywhere?"

The kid shook his head, sending droplets of water flying everywhere.

I haven't seen him for a while, I don't know where he is. I'm getting worried."

Bellamy nodded. This area was right up against the Trikru territory line and while they were on better terms now he wouldn't put it past them to do what they did last time and spear the kid. God, Clarke was going to kill him. He had promised to take care of these teenagers and he's already lost one, and one of her favorites too.

"Okay, go grab Miller and spread out, we'll find him but don't go too far."

Monty nodded and splashed off.

Octavia came up behind him and knew the look on his face instantly.

"What did you do?"

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Today had been going so well.

"Jasper's missing."

"Bell!"

"I know, I know. We'll find him just don't cause panic."

For the next half an hour searched for Jasper, with more and more delinquents realizing what was happening and helping until all of them, about twelve, were looking for the missing teenager.

Bellamy's raced with scenarios and possible explanations for Jasper's disappearance. Jasper was a good kid and Bellamy hated to think anything could have happened to him. Finally, after Bellamy had gotten so worried he wanted to tear his hair out, there was a shout from the tree line.

"We found him!"

Bellamy sighed in relief and ran over to see the kid for himself but when he got there he was met with a sight he really didn't have the energy for.

Jasper's head was cut and blood was dripping down his face. Monty and Miller held him up between them as his legs wobbled. Bellamy was about to ask what happened when Jasper leaned forward and threw up.

Monty winced and rubbed his friends back.

"He said he was just going for a walk but he got a little distracted and then a little lost and then he fell in a grounder trap."

Miller nodded, screwing up his nose at the smell from the puddle of vomit on the ground.

"Luckily it was just a snare for hunting but it had him hanging from a tree. He hit his head."

Jasper coughed a few times and looked up at Bellamy.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to go so far but there was a smell that I recognized and I thought it might have been charcoal. I thought Clarke would have liked some but I didn't manage to get to it. I was trying to be careful but…."

Bellamy nodded and patted the kid on the shoulder.

"I know Jasper, its okay. I'm just glad you're safe. Let's get you back to camp."

Wanting to get a smile out of the kid he added. "Your mothers going to be furious."

It worked.

…..

It had been a few hours and Bellamy wasn't yet back with the kids. She knew it was a little silly getting worried when they were just going swimming but that didn't stop her from peeking at the gate every now and then to see if they were back.

The medic was just finishing sterilizing her equipment when Raven popped her head in.

"Bellamy and the others are back but there's something wrong with Jasper."

Clarke leapt up from her chair and followed Raven hastily out to Monty and Jasper's tent.

Clarke could hear shouting as they approached and recognized Bellamy's stern tone.

"Jasper don't argue. You're going to see Clarke and you're going to tell her what happened."

Clarke could hear a muffled response before she burst into the tent, causing every head to turn her way. Monty was hovering over Jasper's bed and sighed in relief when he saw Clarke.

"What the hell happened?!" Jasper burrowed further under his blankets as Clarke yelled. She may have been slightly panicking.

Bellamy was the first to answer.

"After a few hours of being there he disappeared for a bit. He got caught in a grounder trap and hit his head but he started throwing up too. I thought it was just from being hung upside down in the tree but now he's acting funny."

Clarke went over to the bed, Monty moving away anxiously while wringing his hands, and tried to pull the covers down. Jasper whined and wriggled down further.

"Jasper, come out. I need to see what's wrong."

The boy shook his head under the blankets and spoke, the words so quiet she almost didn't hear it.

"No. Bellamy." A hand stuck out from under the blankets and made grabby hands at the Blake who looked very confused.

Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a look before she stepped back and allowed him to kneel by the kid in the bed.

There was whispering and Bellamy's expression softened while a tiny smile crept to his lips.

"Jasper, she won't be mad she's just worried buddy. Let her check you out."

He was being so gentle and she bit her lip to stop from smiling when Bellamy ruffled Jasper's hair.

"Good man." Bellamy stood up and let Clarke in. Jasper was now peeking out from his blanket to look at her.

"Jasper what happened? What's wrong?"

His face blushed red.

"I was being careful like you told me to but I went for a walk and then the rope was there and it pulled me up and then, I hit my head."

Clarke pulled the blankets down and ran her fingers through his hair, checking for cuts or bumps. She found a rather impressive knot near the back and he had a few scrapes on his face. There was the obvious cut on his fore head too which she checked and cleaned but deemed okay to heal without stitches.

The medic gently held the kids eyes open and saw his uneven pupils.

"Oh Jasper, you have a concussion. Why were you by yourself? You should have stayed with Bellamy."

Jaspers words were slightly slurred and he looked ready to fall asleep as he answered.

"I just wanted to go into the woods for a bit."

Clarke took deep breath.

"Okay, I'll have to wake him up every few hours during the night and it might be a while till he stops feeling sick but he'll be okay guys."

Monty sagged in relief.

"Thanks Clarke. I thought he'd gotten himself brain damaged or something."

Clarke kissed the sleepy teenager on the forehead and laughed as he whispered to Monty about getting Mom kisses.

Monty gave Clarke a small squeeze before sitting beside his friend as Bellamy followed Clarke outside the tent.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep a closer eye on him. I tried but you know how these guys are. Some of them wander off and then the guys were jumping in the really shallow part without even thinking about how dangerous it could be and-"

Clarke cut him off and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Bellamy, I know it's not your fault. He shouldn't have gone where you couldn't see him. Those delinquents are a handful, you can only do so much. Thanks for getting me right away instead of trying to deal with it yourself and you did great with Jasper."

Bellamy smiled and Clarke watched as his cheeks turned pink.

"No problem Princess."

He pecked a kiss on her cheek, making her own cheeks blush red.


End file.
